


How The Scavs Stole Christmas

by ThinkoftheWindandSun



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun
Summary: A re-imagining of an old christmas classic, starring the Scavengers!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	How The Scavs Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Transformers, nor the Grinch.

It was Christmas Eve. That night when people of all ages sat around their trees and partook in good food and cheer. But it was late into the night when all those who celebrated the holiday were deep into sleep.

And there was a rustling in the fireplace.

Santa! Santa had arrived to bring joy and presents to all the people in the house! What a wonderful holiday this would be…

But wait! There were already presents under the tree. The stockings on the mantle were stuffed to bursting with little odds and ends! Santa had already been to this house.

The fireplace trembled. The coals knocked together. And then, with a great belch of soot, something came tumbling out! No, two somethings! No! Five!

Five someones! All tangled together into a great ball! Each one flailing and cursing all the way.

They scrambled about the house. Grabbing up presents and stockings! Garlands and lights! Even the great big Christmas tree they scooped in their arms and carried right out the chimney! Until nothing was left but a lone crystal ball. Left behind on the floor…

All over the town these strange someones went. Stealing holiday cheer. Left, right, and centre. Until all of the town was quiet and empty. No Christmas cheer, no sparkle, no trees.

There at the edge of the town stood the crew. Five great big mechs, pink and purple and blue. Each one with a sack full to bursting! Of presents, and stockings, and holiday cheer.

They laughed and they hollered. They did a big jig! For the holiday heist had been a jolly good success! And no Christmas was left, not even a bow.

But as they rolled their great sacks up the mountain to their home, they missed the sniffle of a man down below.

For in the first house they had ransacked there lay a crystal ball. The last lonely bit of cheer in the sad little town. And it was there, awoken by the ruckus of the great holiday heist, that lived MP3—alone with his mice.

MP3 gathered up the little bauble. He went out of his house and into the streets. For the great Christmas tree in the centre of town, he headed as quickly as his bare feet could carry him.

But no! No! The great tree was gone!

Not a single piece left, not even a needle, remained of the tree at the first light of dawn.

Christmas was ruined. Holidays were done. There was no more cheer for this town of one.

Yet MP3 would not be burdened, alone in the snow. By this great sadness that the heist wanted him to know.

He went to his house and he gathered up his gear. And he went to the mountain, to seek Christmas cheer.

For hours he climbed. Face numbed with the cold. His fingers like icicles! Toes tightly curled. He climbed past the cliffsides and the caverns. The iced trees and the slopes. All the way to the peak. Where he stood, all alone.

And there! There he did see!

On the horizon, brilliant as can be!

A pile of presents and trees and gifts! So lovely and shiny, as big as the mountain! All the missing things from the town, piled up in the valley.

And in the midst of it all sat five mechs of varying sizes. Playing with toys and laughing together. Wrapped up in ribbon and bows and garland. Lights tangled around their helms like crowns.

This! This was where the holiday cheer had gone! Here was the heisted goodies and gifts! These were the thieves!

MP3 ran down the hill. This was his chance! He would go to these thieves and demand it all back!

But as he got closer, he saw they were large! Far larger indeed than he thought they were. So big that he hardly came up to a foot! And his little red face turned redder with fear.

“Now see here,” said MP3, interrupting their cheer. “These are our presents, and they don’t belong here.”

“That’s no fair,” said the pinkest of mechs, a big pout on his face. “Why should you have all the cheer? Where’s our holiday?”

“It’s anywhere not here,” said MP3.

“What if we wanted to celebrate here? What if we wanted to have holiday cheer?” Krok asked, leaning in close.

“Then give back our presents, our trees, and our baubles! And the stockings, and garlands, and light strands, and bottles!” MP3 said in a roar. “Give back the chocolates and candies and the littlest sweets! And give back the gifts we had in the streets!”

“And what then? Will you send us off to the skies? No celebration for us, nothing but lies,” said Crankcase.

“Not so!” Cried MP3. “Not so! For if you give us these things you have stolen you can come join the party. And see for yourselves the holiday cheer!”

So, the great mechs were swayed. Not by kind words or orders. But by simple truths and a great deal of crying.

They packed up the presents and the trees and the sweets. And they went back down the mountain, to the town, where it belonged.

They set it all out with the greatest of care. Lopsided and rumpled, but it was all there.

And at last, the holidays had arrived! And the great mechs were invited to partake in them all!

And so, Misfire and Krok, and Crankcase and Fulcrum, and Spinister too all sat and they sang. And they opened up presents and played in the snow. Until all the town was happy, and sleepy, and slow.

Then quiet as mice they tiptoed on out. Back to their ship where it waited in the valley. With naught to remember the celebration but bows, stuck to their plating like tiny snowflakes. They left in secret, they left in a hush.

And the town of Scavenberg awoke all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Hope this story could bring you some cheer!


End file.
